Such a temperature-recording method, such a temperature-recording arrangement and such a use are known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,963 B1. This document discloses a recording device, which permits a wireless (contactless) interrogation in order to determine its identity and its state. The state indicates whether one or more physical or chemical events have taken place. For example, a temperature can be measured and the result of the measurement can be stored. For that purpose, the recording device comprises a circuit that includes several parallel-connected individual capacitors, the overall capacitance being varied by specific disconnection or addition of individual capacitors. On measuring a temperature, individual capacitors are irreversibly disconnected from the parallel connection by meltable fuses responsive to specific temperatures, similar to temperature-sensitive switches. The temperature is measured through recording the resulting overall capacitance.
In the case of the known recording device, it has proved a disadvantage that its manufacture is complicated because of the different components needed, and is therefore expensive. In addition, the temperature-sensitive fuses may require trimming during the manufacturing process, which results in further increased costs and work time.